House Of Bad Girl
by NINAXFABIAN
Summary: When Nina sees some bad girls flirting with Fabian she thinks that's the kind of girl he's into. What does she do? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Meet the bad girl

Chapter 1

**Hey so one night I had dream about this and wrote it down. I told this to my cousin, FABIANXNINA and they told me to write this story ASAP. So I really hope you like it.**

**_Nina's POV_**

"Nina… Nina… Nina… NINA!" Amber yelled at me to wake me up.

"AHH! Amber please wake me up in a more calm way. I almost punched you in the face," I said sitting up on my bed.

"Sorry. We have to get ready for school. Hurry up!" Amber said ripping off my covers.

"Amber if you weren't obsessing about the mystery yesterday you would have realized that it was Friday and today is Saturday. Go back to bed."

"It's Saturday? YAY! IT'S SATURDAY!" Amber screamed causing me to laugh. I got out of bed while she ran to bed to sleep for another hour. I walked downstairs to see if Trudy needed my help with breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to find not a cooking Trudy, but a cooking Fabian. I could almost faint. He was in an apron and he was cooking. He was my crush. He was every American girl's dream. He's British, he is a guitarist, he is a singer (I heard him while I was passing the boys showers one time), he is amazingly cute, he's a cook, oh and he is the sweetest guy you could ever meet. Unfortunately he was my best friend. He doesn't like me how I like him. I walked up to him to see if he needed any help.

"Hello my British buddy," I said placing my hand on his shoulder. His strong, strong, strong shoulder. Get out of it Nina! He's your friend! Nothing more.

"Hey my American amigo," Fabian said smiling his beautiful smile towards me.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Can you help me cook the eggs. Trudy went to the super market this morning because we ran out of milk."

"Sure. What are you cooking?"

"The bacon."

"Yummy."

"Ha ha ha."

We were cooking together for 10 minutes. When I reached over abian I thought I heard him sniff my perfume, Love Spell, that I put on earlier. I guess it was all my imagination.

**_Fabian's POV_**

Nina and I were working on breakfast while Trudy was out to the store. When she reached over to grab an egg I smelled her perfume. You could say I was under her love spell.**(I know it's cheesey but I had to put it in there :P.)** I could sniff her perfume all day if it wasn't so creepy. When we were done everyone was finally awake and Trudy was home with some milk.

"Man! This is AMAZING!" Mick said while having a bite of eggs.

"He's right! This is awesome," Patricia agreed having another piece of bacon.

"I've had better," Jerome said causing both Patricia and Mara to slap him in the back of the head."Ow!"

Everyone started to laugh at his pain. I turned to see Nina giggling with that beautiful sparkle in her eyes. There is never a day when she is not beautiful. I wish I had the courage to tell her how I feel. But I know she doesn't feel the same about me.

"Alright loves. Time to go to school," Trudy said with her always cheerful smile.

"Trudy. Today is Saturday," Alfie said confused.

"I know, but you all have that extra credit for Mr. Weinkler's class. He told me to make sure you all are at school today. Luckly you don't have to wear your uniform," Trudy said picking up Jerome's emty plate.

"DANG!" Alfie yelled causing us all to laugh.

With that we left for school. Nina had to get something from her room so I went along without her. Of course I told her I would stay but she refused. When I got to my locker someone closed it while I was still using it. I turned around to yell at Jerome and Alfie but I was shocked to find out it wasn't them.

"Hey Fabes," Nicole, the bad girl of the school, said while winking at me. This can't be good.

**So I know not a real cliffy but I wanted to get it in for you guys. Review and predict. I luv ya all!**


	2. OhNo

**Hey so thanks for the reviews. You are awesome.**

_**Fabian's POV**_

Uh... Hi Nicole?" I said in the form of a question.

"So. You look good today. Wow your ripping through your shirt!" She said feeling my arm.

"Uh... Thanks?" I said in the same way.

"So. Fabian. You are the smartest guy we know," Nicole said now crossing her arms.

"Yeah...?"

"I was wondering if you could do my homework for the next month."

"Why?"

"Because I'm so busy, and... I don't want to to it."

"Wait why me? Don't you have your own people to do your own work?"

"Used to. They all had nervous break downs."

"All fifteen of them?"

"Well ten of them. They other five parents found out and took them out of school."

"Wow. But no thanks. I'm good."

"You like that Nina chick right?"

"Yeah...?"

"What will happen if she sees a picture of you kissing a girl? Then got posted on the school website?"

"Wait- what?"

Just then Nicole kissed me full on the lips. It tasted like kissing a cow. How did she ever get twelve boyfriends? Then I saw a flash of light. I turned my head to see Nicole's best friend,Lulu, with a camera.

"Now. If you do my homework I won't send this to Nina."

"Fine. But don't show the kiss to Nina."

"I don't kiss n' tell," Nicole said kissing her finger tips twice then turning around to leave.

What have I got myself into?

**_Nina's POV_**

I walk into to the school hoping I could get to talk to Fabian for a little bit before getting to work. When I see Fabian I feel my heart drop. He was kissing Nicole Bardge. The bad girl of the school. This whole time I thought he liked me! No. He likes _her_. What does he see in her? She is lazy, rude, sneeky, bitchy, a snot, a snob and scarey. She even scares Patricia. I really like him. What can I do to win him? Wait! I have an idea! It's crazy but might work. I ran out of the school and got a taxi. I was on my way to the clothing store. This will for sure win Fabian.

**Okay I know short. IDK how long I'll make them. But I'll update soon. Luvs!**


	3. Poems

**Hey so thanks for the reviews. And This cahpter is dedicated to my awesome little cousin FABIANXNINA! Luvs you!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

Nina ditched class today. Thta's so not like her. Well it's only lunch so she should be here anytime soon. I'm so pissed at Nicole. Well it's only a month. But did she really have to kiss me? Ugh. Just then the doors opened. My jaw dropped to the ground when I saw a bad girl Nina. She was wearing black leather skinny pants, a black shirt revealing her back on the back, black high heeled ankle boots and a gold and black spiked braclet.**(Outfit on my profile).** She didn't look like herself. I was about to faint when I saw her. She then walked up to me.

"Hey Fabes," Nina said winking at me.

"Hey? Nina what happened to you?" I asked still in shock.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well... Y-you look _really _different."

"I thought it was time for a new look. You like?"

"Well...-" I began.

"Woah! Nina! You look hot!" Alfie yelled in shock and amused.

"Thanks. I feel hot," She said running her fingers through her hair.

"Uhh... Let's get to class," I said pulling her into the class room. Just then Derick walked up to us.

"Hey Nina. You know you look better than usual. I like your new style. Call me sometime," he said handing her his number. I wanted to punch him right in the nose.

"Sure thing," Nina said winking at him. I wanted to yell. He knew I liked her. Hell the whole school knew. Exept Nina.

"Bye," he said then leaving to go to class.

"Bye," Nina said winking at him.

We went to our seats ready to start our extra credit. We had to write a peom about an emotion we have. We picked random and I got love. Nina got happy.

"So what're you gonna write for your poem?" Nina asked me while kicking her feet up onto the table.

"I don't know yet. Maybe the love I have for my friends or my family or maybe a girl I really like," I said looking in right into her eyes. For some reason she looked a little depressed after that little conversation.

"W-what about you?" I asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. Maybe home or a really good friend," She said looking at me. She realized what she was doing and turned her head. I really just wanted to grab her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow then hold her like it was life or death.

**_Nina's POV_**

Okay. This is not working. Fabians going to write his poem about Nicole. He just said he was probably write his poem about a girl he likes. Who else does he like? He kissed Nicole!

"Okay now for the next half an hour It'll be complete silent while you'll be writing your poems.

**Fabian's paper**

_The way your hair falls over your face_

_The way you laugh at my jokes_

_The way you never give up_

_The way you hold me when you're scared_

_The way you..._

**_Fabian's POV_**

Ugh! Why can't I do this!

**Nina's Paper**

_You make me happy when you show me you care_

_You make me happy when you sit so close to me_

_You make me happy when you never give up on me_

_You make me happy when you..._

**_Nina's POV_**

Ugh! Why can't I do this!

**There you have it! You all rock!**


	4. Study Date

**Hey thanks for the wait. You rock.**

_**Fabian's POV**_

What the heck happened to Nina? She's not only looking strange but acting strange as well. She's became more... Flirty. She was flirting with me one minute then with Derik the next? What is going on?

"Hey Fabes," Nicole said bring me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh. Hi Nicole," I said with little excitement in my tone.

"so here's my geometry homework, my history homework, my english homework and my french homework."

"Geez! is this for the whole year?"

"No. It's due the day after tomorrow."

"WHAT!"

"Yup. So hop to it. Bye," Nicole said kissing my cheek.

Ugh. I hate her. Nina walked up to me right after.

**_Nina's POV_**

I acually thought this was working. I thought Fabian was falling for me. But he still likes Nicole. She kissed his cheek! That should be me! I liked him before she ever did.

"Hey Nina," Fabian said a little glummy.

"Hey Fabes. Wow! You sure don't have a lot of homework," I tired to act too cool to care.

"Tell me about it," Fabian joked. I couldn't help it I giggled at his joke. I instantly went back to bad girl.

"Hey Nina? Do you want to help me do all this homework with me?" Fabian asked me. Is he asking me on a study date?

"Sure. Whatever," I said acting like I don't care. On the inside, though, I was screaming and jumping up and down.

After school I went upstairs to get my room to get ready. Maybe he does like me. Maybe this plan was acually working. I sure hope it is. Fabian is so sweet, funny, nerdy, smart, romantic and... BRITISH! Why can't I just tell him how I feel? I changed into a plain white shirt with the word "Sexy" on it with cute little booty shorts. I was about to run out of my room when I remembered to act like I don't care. I casually walked downstairs trying hard not to run. I walk into Fabian's room and saw him on his bed. I walked over and we got started.

**_Fabian's POV_**

Nina and I were working on Nicole's homework. We would laugh and smile and just have fun like how we did before the whole bad girl thing. Why does Nicole have to ruin everything? Nina and I were going great until Nicole came into the picture.

"Hey Nina?" I asked after finishing Nicole's french homework.

"Yeah," she asked still working on Nicole's history homework.

"Well I want to know why you went all bad girl all of a sudden."

**_Nina's POV_**

Oh man. What do I say? If I tell him the real reasin he'll think I'm a creepy stalker. If I lie he'll know; he knows I'm a terrible liar.

"I dicided it was time for a change," I said trying look away from his gorgeous eyes.

"Why now?" He asked scooting closer to me.

Oh man. What do I say? I have to be a bad girl.

**Ok I know not a good ending for this chapter, but I had to get this in. I'm so sorry for the wait. I wish I could put fan fiction infront of school. But I have a four day weekend next week so I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Unexpected Suprise

**Hey so sorry for the long wait. I'm just way too busy.**

_**Nina's POV**_

Oh man! What do I say.

"Oh... I don't know. I've always been the goody-two-shoes and I wanted to prove to everyone that I wasn't all that good," I said still not looking at him.

"Oh. Okay," Fabian said looking a little disappointed. I wonder why.

"Well it looks like we're done," Fabian said finishing the last bit of math homework.

"How did you get more homework than anyone else?" I asked now realizing that he had way more homework than me.

"Oh well... I thought I should do more work. You know... For college," he said not looking at me.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Well I would have done that too, but I could care less now."

"Nina. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked still acting like I don't care.

"Well I've wanted to tell you-"

"Dinner!" Trudy yelled from the stairs.

"Let's go," I said getting up from the bed.

We walked into the dining room to see everyone already seated.

"How was your 'study date'?" Mick asked with a smirk.

Play it cool Nina. Don't blush.

"Nina and I were just studying. Nothing more nothing less," Fabian said before i got to say anything.

We sat down at our usual seats. I kicked my feet on top of the table but had to instantly take them off ordered by Trudy. Dinner wasn't anything special.

_**Fabian's POV**_

I was so close to tell Nina how I really feel about her. If I did maybe she would go back to her beautiful amazing self. I care about her so much. After dinner I went to the living room to read my science book. Nina sat next to me listening to her music at full blast while chewing her gum. I knew my Nina was still in there somewhere because she was reading a book called Someone Like You by Sarah Dessen. Nina loves her books. Just then there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. I was ready to run when I saw who it was. Nicole. Why is she here?

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Oh come on babe. Your not happy to see me?" Nicole asked leaning on the door frame.

"Not really."

"Look I just came to get my homework."

I left to my room and got her work that Nina and I did together.

"Here. Now leave," I said shoving her the work I did.

Just then Nina walked into the room.

"Thanks babe. You're amazing," Nicole said before grabbing my head and kissing me right on the lips.

Ugh I hate her so much! I turned around to say something to Nina but she was gone.

"See you later," Nicole said before leaving.

_**Nina's POV**_

I really need to step up my game. I have an idea!

**There you go. I am so sorry for the wait. I know it's short, but it's better than nothing. O've been going through writers block. Review and predict! PEACE**


	6. Day at the Mall

**I'm soooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in so long. It's been crazy. So much drama this year. I'm keeping my promise though. I'm finishing ALL my stories. ENJOY!**

**_NINA'S POV_  
><strong>

I walked into my room to see Amber at her desk looking at herself in her mirror.

"Hey Amber want to go shopping?" I asked her while walking to my bed.

"YES!" she yelled.

"Great."

"Wait. Are we shopping for our Nina or this Nina?" Amber asked pointing to my outfit.

I was wearing my leather jacket with a black tank top with a pink heart on it, my black high-heeled ankle boots, black ripped up jeans, a black beaded bracelet, a black necklace, and my O ring. I looked up with a smirk then walked to my bed to grab my bag.  
>"Oh no," I heard Amber say.<br>We walk to the bus stop. I look at what Amber was wearing. She was wearing a light pink lace top with a white undershirt, white skinny jeans, a diamond ring, bangles, a white purse, and had her white sandals on. People are definitely gonna look at us funny. It took about twenty minutes for the bus to here. Like I said the bus driver give us a funny and then just looked out the window. Amber and I found some seats in the back and protect the window seat while I took the aisle seat. Everyone around us kept looking at us like we were freaks. It was the longest and most awkward bus ride I have ever taken. It took about a half an hour to get to the mall. Amber and I went into a store called Hot Choice. All-around were black tank tops, colorful suspenders, ripped jeans, graphic T-shirts, and leather jackets. This was definitely not Amber's normal atmosphere. To be honest it wasn't mine either, but if Fabian likes bad girls then I just have to suck it up. I got a black and white striped tank top with a skull on the side, faded bluejeans, open toed high heels, black earrings, a black necklace, and bangles.**(Outfits on profile)**

"Nina what happened that caused you to change into this?" Amber at me in the middle of the food court.  
>I thought about it for second and decided I should to tell her.<p>

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.  
>She looked at me like I was an idiot.<p>

"Good point. Okay so a while ago I walked into school and I saw Fabian and Nicole kissing. If Fabian likes bad girls then I'll be a bad girl."

"But Nina he likes you."

"Then why hasn't he said anything. And if you liked me why did he kissed Nicole?"

"I don't know. Fabian is weird when it comes to romance. You know that."

I want to believe her but, I can't. I mean if he likes me and not Nicole then he would've kissed me not her. We left the mall and headed home. I'm happy I have Amber here to help me out.

**I know it's short, but I'm trying to get my chapters out as fast as I can. I'll try to update soon. Review please! PEACE!**


End file.
